A Fateful Night
by GrandTourBlader
Summary: Hard to summarize. Mainly girl pregnant, brother finds out first, tells boyfriend, his reaction, and the birthday.


Disclaimer: Don't own but wish I did, then Orochimaru would be all mine.

Pairing: Kidomaru/OC (Sakura)

A/N: Okay just to clear things up this Sakura is a creation of my own. Instead of pink hair and green eyes she had green hair and pink eyes. In this fic Kisame is her older brother, and everybody except for 'the leader' and that one that seems to have a flower glued to his head have officially left the Akatsuki. Now that that is finished on with the story.

A Fateful Night

_Sakura POV_

I knew it, I just somehow knew it. We made love last night that's how I knew. I knew that I was...

_Normal POV_

"You're what?" Kisame yelled scaring Diedara and Itachi enough to stop bickering and having all the others fall out of their bunks. **(1) **"I'm pregnant," Sakura repeated calm as ever **(2)** while Kisame was close to a heart attack. "Just wait till I get my hands on him," Kisame growled out, literally. "To bad he's on a mission," Sakura said so smugly it would have put any Uchiha to shame.

_A few days later_

Ya know how they say 'hell has no fury like a pissed of woman' well neither of them hold so much as a spark compared to a pissed off Kisame, especially if his sister is involved. It had been a semi-normal day until Kidomaru and Kisame started to chat. Out of nowhere Kisame threatened to kill Kidomaru, leaving him utterly confused. At the next few words Kisame spoke hell and even ice demons would have been frozen solid, "You got her pregnant." This left poor Kidomaru gagging on his own spit before blurting out, "I w-what? Oh, shit she is going to kill me." "Well if she dosen't I will," Kisame said with a sneer very much in evidence. Kidomaru jumped up and ran home very quickly, with really no need to because their houses are within a tenth of a mile of each other. The moment he stepped inside he ran straight to his and Sakura's room, completely ignoring everyone else including a very pissed off Tayuya. **(3)** As he entered their room she spoke, "My brother told you didn't he," it sounded like her heart was about to break. "Yeah he did," Kidomaru said while gently bringing her into his arms. She seemed surprised at this and turned around to face him. Then she asked the dreaded question, "Will you leave me?" This brought tears to Kidomaru's face and he held her close saying, "No baby, not one little bit." Then they came close for a gentle kiss and crawled into bed.

_Nine months later_

The pregnancy went rather well until the fateful day or should I say night. Sakura came limping into her's and Kidomaru's room then yelled, "Kidomaru, the baby's coming." This of course woke all of the Sound Five and any one within a mile radius of the house. Which included eight ex-Akatsuki, the Sound trio, Orochimaru, the Lady Hokage, Kabuto's cell and their jonin, and the Sand trio along with Baki. It also awakened a very pissed Tsunade, Hayate, and their two young ones. **(4) **After one quink ride to the hospital and fourty-eight hours of intense labor later a healthy baby boy was born named Kiyo, in honor of his uncle. **(5) **To bad for Kidomaru and Kisame all of their hands were crushed by the end.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Okay all of the ex-Akatsuki live together near a Sound/Konoha border only allowed to because all of the villages have a alliance in place. Oh and Zetsu no longer has that plant head

(2) If any one is wondering why she is so calm it is because she is also a ninja

(3) For clarification all of the Sound five live together

(4) This is based on a pretend world I have so Tsunade isn't the Hokage, I am. Kabuto and his group are still part of Konoha. And the only reason it affected this many people from differnet villages is because there is borders for all three within the mile radius.

(5) I'm saying for this that Kiyo is Kisame's middle name, even though I have actually no idea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GtBlader: Hey thanks for reading and I want to give a thanks out to my best friend Inyuashagirl12 who showed me this sight. (turns around to see a very pissed off Kisame and Kidomaru) Um got to go, review please, oh and if you will let me know your favorite girl/boy pairing I'll write a fanfic for the top one and flames are welcome. (starts to run for it)


End file.
